Rather Fantastic Christmas Tree One shot
by Factoflife02
Summary: Smut. Smut. Smut. Smut. It's Christmas Eve so this is my present to y'all. Enjoy! Read and Review.


**This is a little one shot from last Christmas. It involves a strap on so if you're not into that, I'd just go ahead and leave now. Haha. **

** Merry Christmas, people. And Merry… anything else you celebrate. Haha.**

** You should review. It can be my Christmas present. ;]**

"There!" I said with a flourish, plugging in the lights and looking over at my girlfriend who was lying languidly on the couch, looking at the newly decorated Christmas tree with disinterest. I'd only gotten her to put a few ornaments before she plopped herself down on the couch. I hadn't expected much, Ashley rarely ever got interested in holidays. I'd only gotten her into the living room by promising that we could be naked while decorating the tree. She had been sorely disappointed when she finally realized that I actually wanted to decorate the tree, not have sex underneath it.

"Good job baby," She chuckled, shifting slightly and making my eyes drift down. This was our first Christmas living together, and our third as a couple. We'd only been living in our apartment for about two months and we were still in the process of getting used to it. Which, when you're in a relationship with Ashley Davies, means lots of sex; on every surface we could find, in every room, basically just anywhere that I happened to be when she decided that she wanted me. Not that she always started it; I had my moments as well. Like now.

Her tan, smooth skin was completely revealed to me, and bathed in the dim lights from the Christmas tree, she was intoxicating. Ashley was completely immersed in her laptop so she didn't notice my stare, which was good because when she caught onto my moods she liked to tease me. And, while I usually enjoyed being teased, I wasn't sure if I could take it right then. It was better for her to think that it was her idea. The couch was huge and extremely comfortable, it easily fit us both lying down so it wasn't a problem for me to crawl up beside her. She smiled at me and shifted so that I could curl into her but went back to her laptop as I wrapped my arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to her neck. The fact that she wasn't already on top of me showed extreme self control for Ashley; whatever she was looking at on her laptop must've been extremely interesting. I glanced over her shoulder and rolled my eyes. She was watching Beauty and the Beast.

I ran my hand gently down her stomach, drumming my fingertips and humming. She sighed but otherwise didn't move. I held back a groan of frustration but decided to just try harder. Few people knew of Ashley's insanely sensitive sides, she'd only told me in a moment of weakness. All someone had to do was drag their fingers across her ribcage and she'd melt. I only used this information in times of desperation, and if the building frustration in me wasn't desperate I didn't know what was. I moved my fingertips over to her hip and started slowly trailing up, keeping my breathing light and my head on her shoulder innocently. She was squirming a bit now, but it was nothing to the shudder that she let out when I finally reached her ribcage and dug my nails in slightly. The laptop was shut down and she was on top of me before I could even process what was happening.

"Someone is being naughty," She chuckled, making my eyes grow wide. She grabbed my hands and brought them above my head, pinning them there with a smirk. "Spencer, we've been together for three years. I know you. And you aren't exactly sneaky." I blushed slightly but this thought went away when her lips came down on mine. I moaned and felt my body react to her instantly. "Don't move those hands or there_ will_ be consequences," She commanded, making me shudder as she slowly let go of my hands. "Someone is horny." She teased, running her fingers down my body, ending at the top of the small patch of hair that rested above my core.

"Ashley, please." I begged slightly, lifting my hips in an attempt to get her to put her hands lower. She grinned and leaned down again, catching my lips in another heated kiss. I gave her tongue the entrance it wanted and moaned slightly when flicked it teasingly over mine. "Come on baby," I wasn't above begging. She loved it when I begged and would generally give in.

"Look at this," She giggled, finally dragging her fingers down through my folds. "Little bit wet, Spence?" I gave her an annoyed look and she just laughed before dragging her fingers back up, circling my clit but never quite touching the throbbing ball of nerves. I moaned when the side of her finger brushed against it and she smirked before pushing her thumb against it, but refused to move it. I started to move my hips slowly up and down, moaning at the feeling of the small, but sweet, relief. "Does that feel good baby?" She asked, making me nod feverishly as I tried to get myself off. I could've cried when she pulled her thumb away but it was short lived because a second later her mouth was on me and I wanted to cry of relief instead. Ashley _loved _eating me out and who was I to complain? Sometimes she never wanted to stop and only would when she knew I was too sensitive to enjoy it.

She just teased at first, slowly dragging her tongue up and down through my folds and circling around my entrance. I was squirming slightly, wishing for more but I knew she would get there so I did my best to be patient. She brought her fingers back into the equation by rubbing my clit in slow circles that had me bucking into her face. I had a hard time controlling my noise, I wasn't exactly a screamer but I certainly had my moans and grunts. Ashley claimed to find it sexy but I didn't see how. I bit my lip to contain them a bit as she plunged her tongue into me. I was all but humping her face as she increased her movements, rapidly flicking my clit and fucking me with her tongue.

She brought her mouth up to suck my clit into her mouth as she started to insert two fingers into me. I was more than ready for them and I felt her grin at this realization as she added another finger for the next plunge into me. She wasn't wasting time, pounding her fingers in and out of me at top speed and I could just barely contain my moans as she rapidly flicked her tongue over my clit. She was relentless, pushing me over the edge twice before she pulled away and started to clean me up with her tongue, softly so as not to get me worked up too much. I was laid out by now, my arms still stretched above my head as I tried to catch my breath. She fitted her body into mine and kissed me slow and deep, sharing her rewards with me. We made out for a while, laying kisses all over the skin that was reachable and dragging fingertips over sensitive flesh. I was getting worked up again and I let Ashley know it by flipping us over, just managing to keep us on the couch. She chuckled but shut up when I leaned down and breathed heavily on her ear, taking the lobe between my teeth and tugging slightly.

"Round two?" I asked huskily, grinning when she nodded enthusiastically. "Stay here," I warned, as I climbed off of her. She chuckled but made a show of getting comfortable as I walked out of the room and all but ran down the hall to our bedroom before rifling through the bottom drawer in Ashley's closet. This was her toy collection, something that we had only gotten about half way through, as she kept updating it. I selected my favorite, a thick, medium length purple strap on before walking back down the hall to find Ashley looking expectant. Her eyes lit up when they landed on the toy in my hand.

"Are you going to ride me baby?" Her voice was husky and excited as she sat up on her elbows. I shook my head and grinned slyly before starting to step into the harness. "Oh no, you're not putting that thing in me," She said quickly, sitting up and shaking her head. Ashley had only ever let me fuck her with a strap on once, for my eighteenth birthday. I hadn't been able to get the image out of my head since.

"Baby," I begged slightly, getting everything fastened and in the right place. "Please? Please, please, please? It's Christmas Eve." She bit her lip but sighed in resignation.

"Fine, but I'm on top." I smiled and quickly agreed, practically jumping on her. She chuckled but accepted my kisses before slowly turning us over so that I was on my back and she was straddling me, sitting in front of the strap on. I knew she wasn't going to be able to just take it so I motioned for her to move up. She complied with a smile and sat above my face, slowly lowering herself so that her pussy was in range for my mouth. I got my hands in the right position as I took her hard clit into my mouth, sucking slightly and watching as she let her head drop back, brushing her fingers over what skin she could of my face. The position was awkward but I managed to kind of get two of my fingers into her, pumping into her slightly. She let out a low, soft moan as I worked her pussy until she came, softly uttering my name over and over and making me moan. When I could finally get three fingers into her comfortably I pulled back, softly biting on her clit one last time. She got the message and moved down, looking apprehensively at the shaft before reaching down, dragging her fingers through her wet folds. I moaned as I watched her spread the wetness on the head of the strap on before slowly lowering herself onto it.

She grimaced as the head slightly stretched her but finally sank down onto it. I couldn't stop my moan at the sight of it. She had stopped about halfway down before pulling back up, and sinking back down again. I had my hands on her hips as I watched the shaft disappear and reappear slowly, as she got used to the intrusion. I knew it wasn't her favorite thing but I could see her starting to enjoy the large penetration as the lightly studded rubber moved against her walls. Finally I couldn't take watching her only take half of it and I forcefully grabbed her hips, slamming her down on it fully. She let out a loud moan as it sank into her, and she looked a little shocked as she sat on it. She started to get up again and the tip inside rubbed against my clit, making me moan slightly.

Ashley got a mischievous look in her eye as she started quickly rocking back and forth, effectively dragging the nub back and forth against my bundle of nerves and driving me crazy. She wasn't getting away from the assault of the strap on though as it moved in and out of her, making her eyes roll back slightly. I got enough sense to bring my thumb up, strumming it across her slightly protruding clit, and dragging a moan out of her that sounded suspiciously like my name. She started to really come down on it then, pushing us both quickly towards the edge. I was moving my hips so that I could help slam the thick shaft into her waiting pussy but I was losing motivation the more it rubbed across my clit. We were both just about over the edge when she reached down and roughly grabbed my very sensitive nipples, making my back arch which in turn pushed the strap on fast and hard into her. We came together, Ashley slumping down and burying her head in my neck, our sweaty skin rubbing together.

She was lazily laying kisses on my neck as I caught my breath. I threw my arms around her lightly and didn't realize that the strap on was still buried in her until I moved slightly and felt her moan against the skin of my neck. I smirked and did my best to move lightly, flipping us over without moving too much. She didn't look alarmed, which meant that she didn't know what I was planning on. I grabbed her thighs and slowly moved them apart, marveling in the wetness that had collected down there. I started to slowly pull out, as if I was just removing the strap on and she flopped backwards, looking exhausted and not bothering to watch me or she would've seen it coming.

When I had just the tip left in I quickly rammed it back into her, making her eyes shoot open as a guttural moan left her parted lips. She looked at me wildly but I didn't give her time to do anything as I started slamming the thing in and out of her fast and hard. Her eyes were rolled back in her head but she hadn't moved her upper body, still laying there too exhausted to move. I reached back and pushed her knees up so that they were bent to her chest, letting me sink the cock more deeply into her. She let out a whimper as I lifted her legs up so that they were thrown over my shoulders. I ignored my mounting pleasure as I continued to ram into her, chuckling at her muttered obscenities and loud moans. Once I had made her come and I could tell that she was about to pass out from her third orgasm in the course of an hour. I slowed down before slowly pulling the shaft out of her overly sensitive pussy. I quickly got the strap on off of me before I leaned down and cleaned up the mess between her legs with my tongue, careful not to touch her clit.

I laid back down on top of her and she did her best to get her legs wrapped around my waist but she couldn't move that well. I chuckled as I kissed her forehead softly. I started to get up to at least find a blanket but her arms tightened and she pulled me back down, shifting so that we were both more comfortable.

"Don't leave me," She husked out, sounding desperate. I felt my eyebrows contract in worry as I sat up slightly and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'll never leave you," I let out in a whisper, caressing her face in a soothing way. She glanced towards the tree and pointed at a small box. It was wrapped roughly in gold paper with a green bow, and I smiled as I realized that she had wrapped it herself.  
"Go get that one." She instructed, but pulled me back down when I tried to get up. I laughed and leaned down to kiss her, brushing her hair back again.

"I'll only be gone a second babydoll," I promised, making her frown.

"Half a second."

"Half a second," I conceded, smiling slightly as she let me go. I got up and quickly grabbed the box, bringing it back and settling on top of her again.

"I was going to wait for Christmas, but I can't take waiting anymore." She stared at me expectantly and I looked back, confused. "Well open it," She laughed, making me smile and rip the paper off. I stopped short when I realized that it was a small, black velvet box and my breath caught in my throat. I looked down and Ashley was grinning slightly. "Marry me, Spencer. I was going to have a fancy speech but I kind of suck at those and I –" I cut her off with a kiss, grabbing her face and doing my best to put every single emotion I was feeling at that moment into it. When I pulled away she looked a bit starry eyed and I grinned as I sat up and flipped open the lid of the box and gasped; it was beautiful. A white gold band with a single diamond, that wasn't too big. Ashley knew that I wasn't a fan of gaudy rings so this one was perfect. She had regained her senses by this point and had sat up on her elbows, smiling as I slipped the ring onto my finger. "I didn't mean for it to be like this but-"

"Shh," I interrupted, smiling and putting my finger over her moving lips. "This is perfect." She smiled and moved my finger out of the way, leaning up to kiss me again. "I love you," I whispered out when we pulled away.

"I love you more," She grinned, making me groan. We could go back and forth like that for hours.

"I'm only letting you win because I'm too tired to do anything about it," I pouted, making her laugh as she pulled me back down on top of her, entwining our fingers.

"That's a rather fantastic Christmas Tree," She said, making me smile.


End file.
